The light of Kohona ( 隠された葉村の光 )
by tpain341
Summary: Naruto has to hid who and what she is. Her life is hard and filled with pain, yet she smiles and laughs. Watch as she becomes the joy and hope of not juts Kohona but for the rest of the elemental nations as well. This is the story of how she became a lengend, a legend that was prophesised to have the ability to save the world or destroy it. 葉の光で火災の生活の意志
1. Chapter 1

**AU: I don't own Naruto (sadly it is true :( )**

**CHAPTER 1**

"GET HIM!"

"COME BACK HERE YOU DEMON!"

"YOU KILLED OUR FAMILIES AND FREINDS! IT'S TIME YOU PAY!"

"DEMON SCUM!"

"NO WHERE LEFT FOR YOU TO RUN YOU DEMON FOX!"

Were the varies cries from the angry mod that chased a dirty blond haired boy, down the many alleyways of Kohohagakure. The eleven year old ran as fast as his legs could carry him, but it was futile whatever luck he had left him as he found that he had run down an alleyway that ended in a dead-end. He was trapped and the mod of angry civilians and ninja pounced. Varies sharp objects assaulted the boy cutting deep into his skin allowing his blood to run freely. This was accompanied by punches and kicks from those in the mod. The boy had learned long ago that when he was being beaten he shouldn't make a noise and just curl up in a foetal potion. It was the best way to ensure the beating wouldn't hurt as much. However once a year the beating will always be worse no matter what they boy does. That once a year was October 10th the day the Kuuybi attacked the hidden village of the leaves and was defeated by the fourth Hokage. It was also the boy's birthday and was also the present day's date. The only difference today was that an ANBU captain was on their way home when he saw the beating. The ANBU raced to get reinforcements and broke up the mob and saved the child within 10 minuntes of reporting the incident.

"Send the participators to Ibiki and strip the ninja of their rank and ninja license." Spoke the Hokage who had just recently come on to the scene.

Nobody noticed the boy struggle to get up and approach the Hokage until he spoke. "Old man leave them be they were doing what they saw was right."

The mob stared at the boy startled and shocked, a demon wouldn't forgive them it would use any means necessary to get their revenge. The mod was confused.

"They have every right to be angry at the fur ball he hurt a lot of people just like a lot of people hurt me. Old man you can't just punish them for things they don't understand, they believe I'm the Kuuybi not the prison. Plus it was only worse today because it's the day that reminds them of their loss." Said the boy as he stared at the mob, "Plus if I'm lucky they will actually kill me and I'll be able to join **them**, it's not like I can do it myself the fur ball just heals the wounds I inflect upon myself. See ya later old man." And with that the boy limped out of the alleyway, past all the sadden faces and back towards his apartment.

"Why? Why do you people not get it? You already took away everything away from the boy why can't you just leave him alone. Just let him have peace for once. ANBU let them go. Inu and Neko I want you to look after the child he may try to kill himself again. Train him it's his birthday after all, let him have some fun for once." And with that the Hokage teleported himself back to his office to finish his paperwork.

Inu the dog masked ANBU and Neko the cat masked ANBU released the mob before they and all the other ANBU left as well.

Once alone the leader of the mob, a pink haired lady, collapsed and started to cry, soon others followed. The boys words and actions had hit all the villagers deeply especially when he said that he wanted to die but couldn't.

"How? How could we have done that to that poor innocent boy? How could any of us have hurt that child? How could we be so blind to see the pain that we were causing? How could we not see that the boy was not the demon and just an innocent child that feels pain like we do?" cried the mob leader, her sobs racking her body. "I have a daughter his age, I'm a mother. How could I not have seen it?"

"How could we not have noticed how pained he was when we took what was precious to him? We all saw him scream and cry, so why were we so blinded?" asked a man this time.

"How could we be so cruel? He isn't the demon we are. We did inhuman things to the boy and yet he forgave us and didn't seek out revenge when he had every right to? I'm a disgrace to all those that wear this headband, and a disgrace to the "will of fire". How can we make it up to the boy? How long will it take us to try and make amends even if we can't amend for everything?" said one of the ninja that had taken part.

All their questions were met with silence and the sound of crying and dread. Without another word the villagers all returned home with their heads hung low. Each of them regretting all the things that they had ever done to the boy and trying to find a good way to try and make up for all the pain that they had caused the boy.

Xxxx With Naruto xxxx

The boy had made it to his apartment safely. He went into the bathroom and had a shower washing all the blood of his body and out of his hair. Once he was done he turned off the water, raped a towel round his lower half and went to the full length mirror that rested next to the sink. The bathroom was small and out of date, but was clean and served its purpose. The boy stared at himself in the mirror. His spiky and unruly blond hair dripped water on to the side of his face. He had clear, beep sky blue eyes that told of a life a child should not have experienced. His face was rounded while on each of his cheeks where 3 whisker like birthmarks. His body was small in length but was built up of lean muscles that were earned through hard and hour long training. His body however was ruined with scars of all types and sizes, and years of malnourishment. On the whole of his body the boy would only pay attention to three particular scars, the ones that caused him the most pain when looked at. One was a bite mark at the base of his neck (**AU: looks like a vampire bite**). The second one was a brand mark right on the centre of his chest. The brand was of a human skull with wolf ears and a spider's web in the background. The scar that caused him the most pain to look at was a single surgical line scar that ran along the bottom of his stomach. However even though his body suffered for years of malnutrition and abuse his body was now in a state that it can function well without any problems. Also with all the physical training the boy was doing he was developing strong muscles. He made sure not to get bulky muscle as they would weigh him down and make him less agile, his muscles were hard, lean but still strong underneath his skin. The boy stared at himself. He was Naruto Uzumaki container of the Kyuubi with a secret on a few new he was a she. She hid her gender to protect herself. Her real for was the same as her male one except her hair was waist long, her body was more slender and curvy as well as her having DD breasts. Naruto had the ability to make the henge real this is what allows her to hide herself so well.

Naruto got dressed in to a black tank top and grey sweatpants, before she exited the bathroom. Her apartment was small but comfy and clean. There were three rooms besides the bathroom. There was a small kitchen and a small living room that contained comfy second hand furniture and appliances. Naruto's room was small with just a second hand bed a wardrobe, desk with a chair and a window that had a view of the Hokage monument.

Sitting on her couch were two ANBU. Both wore the black cloaks that ANBU wore, however both had different masks. Inu had a dog mask will Neko had a cat mask.

"Inu, Neko what are you doing here?" asked Naruto in a happy tone of voice before running and tackling them both in a hug. "Not that I'm complaining though."

"We are here to help you have a good birthday," Said Inu before ruffling Naruto's hair.

The afternoon went by fast as she spent the rest of the day playing and training with Neko and Inu it was soon to go to bed. So far Naruto's birthday wasn't so bad.

Naruto lay on his bed silently pondering what had happened at her latest mob attack. She had been careful not to say anything to the villagers before as speaking usually prompted the villagers to beat her more. She also wondered why she said she wanted to die, that was true in the past but now she couldn't because she had more than her life to think about. Maybe she was just got tired of them accusing her of being the demon, or that he was tired that more people were going to get hurt because of her. She didn't know but what eve the reason she just hoped that she would be able to have a peaceful night's sleep for once.

**AU: please review this is my first story and Ineed input.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AU: I don't own Naruto**

**CHAPTER 2**

(**AU: all characters will look the same as in cannon this means I will not be describing them as you can just Google how they look or just watch the anime. I'm aloud to be lazy it's my flick ;D)**

"Naruto Uzumaki-"

"I'M HERE!" cried Naruto as she ran in to the academy classroom. Her right arm was in a cling with a cast on it and she had light bruises on her neck and left cheek. She was late because she had to go to the hospital to get her arm reset as it had healed the wrong way again. The nurse was new so didn't know she had her own personal doctor who didn't take kindly to those who attack her. So when her doctor found the nurse strangling Naruto she was instantly fired and given a broken arm as well.

"Since you can't seem to get here on time why should I allow you in my class for today?" asked Mizuki the teacher's assistant.

"Because I am the teacher here and not you. Now Naruto why are you late and have a cast on your arm?" spoke Iruka in a stern voice and concern in his light brown eyes.

Naruto put on a smile and just walked to her seat next to Sasuke.

"Hn. He must have tripped over his feet again." Said Sasuke with a smirk

"Yeah, your right Sasuke he is so clumsy." Joined in Sakura as she stared dreamily at Sasuke. "**CHA! With me siding with him Sasuke will soon be ours" **cried inner Sakura.

"His also an idiot and loud. Isn't that right Sasuke." Screamed Ino. Ino and Sakura then glared at each other while Sasuke went back to brooding and Naruto sighed.

Just as Iruka was about to do his Big Head no Jutsu to get the class to stop laughing and quieten down Inu appeared.

"Naruto the Hokage has summoned you." Said Inu in a quiet voice. The whole class stared at Naruto as she smiled and walked over to Inu, who placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder before teleporting them both away to the Hokage's office.

The class was silent this wasn't the first time the dobe had been summoned by the Hokage. Most of the classed just laughed because they thought Naruto had done something stupid again. A few like Shikamaru, Shino and Hinata knew otherwise, and that there was more to Naruto than what met the eye. Especially since the day she had come to class last year, after missing from school for a week before disappearing again for 11 months before she returned to school again. On that day she had acted different and it had freaked everyone out because it was not how Naruto acted or should ever act.

_Xxxx Flashback no Jutsu xxxx_

_The whole class was present all except one she had been gone for over a week so this was nothing new. So when Naruto walked into the classroom everyone turned and looked at her. She wore her normal vibrant orange jumpsuit but in her hand was an ANBU mask (a leopard mask).Iruka and many other were going to scream at the boy but silence feel when they saw the boy's face. Her once vibrant yellow hair that was like a miniature sun was dull and lifeless, and her skin was pale instead of her usual tan colour. The thing that caught most of their attention was her eyes. The once vibrant happy and full of life eyes were dull and looked as if they belong to that of a corpse not a child. For those who had parents who were ninja they knew that look, the look their parents got when they remember all the horrors that they had seen and done._

_Kida begin him spoke first. "Did you finally catch a cold huh dobe? There is no way you are going to be Hokage if you catch cold so easily. Heh, my dog would be better than you any way." _

_Though it wasn't a funny joke the class still laughed, just because it was what they did when concerning Naruto. Normally the laughter would have been stopped with a loud declaration from Naruto stating that she would be Hokage no matter what. But today it never came the class soon feel in to an uncomfortable silence as Naruto walked to her seat next to Sasuke. She seemed dead to the world, like a ghost. After a moment Kida tried another taunt and another but Naruto gave no indication that she had heard him. All Naruto did was stare at the mask in her hand, looking down so that no one could see her face._

_Sasuke like all the others were now getting freaked out even Shikamaru seem to be uncomfortable. Kida finally beginning to panic snatched the mask from Naruto as a way to get a reaction. When the mask was taken Naruto shot up and stared at Kida. What they saw froze all of them. Naruto looked broken, her eyes were bloodshot like she had been crying for ages and couldn't cry anymore. She then did something that freaked them out even more she calmly opened her hand and asked "Can I please have the mask back?"_

_Her voice was broken and scratchy like she had been screaming for hours on end. She was also quiet and calm, something Naruto could never do even if she tried. Kida shakily gave her back the mask. Just then Inu poofed into the classroom and went straight to Naruto. _

_"Come on Naruto you know it's not safe for you to be here. And for what it's worth I'm sorry about what happened. No one should have had to go through what you had gone through. Now come on the Hokage wants to speak with you" said Inu, he then picked Naruto up like he would a small child. At this Naruto began to cry again her body visible shaking as she sobbed. The last thing the class heard was Inu softly murmuring "you can't be blamed" and "it wasn't your fault" over and over to the blond before they both teleported away. _

_"What could have happened to have brought the vibrant sun crashing down into a broken mess? Just what happened to Naruto?" was the general thought of everyone in the class. On that day class was cancelled and everyone went home. When the children told their parents about Naruto's strange behaviour there were many reactions, some of pride, and anger others of guilt and shame but there was also sorrow in most people's eyes. When the children asked what happened none could get an answer other than the general message that Naruto had lost something precious or that he got what he deserved. This caused some to be okay but confused others even more. _

_It was also in the 11 months that Naruto was gone did the children as well as the village of Kohona realize how much they relied, and needed Naruto. Some relied on her early morning screaming down the streets about how late she was to wake them up, some relied on her as she did odd jobs to earn more money this caused an increase in unhappy people and D-rank missions. But the thing that was noticeable even to outsiders the village seemed to dull and unhappy this was how they realized that they missed the annoying blond and how she seemed to make the village alive, active, not boring and happy. That's why Naruto's return caused the whole village to let out a sigh of relief and never want the blond to go again._

_ Xxxx Flashback no Jutsu- KAI! Xxxx_

"Old man you have got to stop summoning me. You're making me look bad," whined Naruto as she appeared in the Hokage's office, even after what had happened the day before Naruto was still cheerful and energetic. Ever since "the incidents" Naruto had changed, she had become more quiet and serious however she was still the ball of energy and prankster everyone loved. She still laughed and used her goofy mask but she rarely gave genuine smiles even though he hardly gave them in the past anyway. She still dreamed of protecting the village and becoming their leader to prove them wrong however now she wasn't doing it for herself to get recognition this time she was going to do it to try and ensure that no one has the past that she had.

"Ha ha. You always brighten my and everyone's day. Though I actually called you here to check on your seal and give you a bit more information on your family." Explained the Hokage with a kind smile on his old face, the Hokage had told Naruto who her parents were and about her burden when he was 8. "As you know you are the last survivor of two clans, the Namikaze and the Uzumaki, both of these clans had very strong bloodlines. You have been tested positive for both of these bloodlines. A special medic has been messaged and will be here a week after your twelfth birthday to talk to you." His expression softened as Naruto's excitement began to fade. "She misses you Naruto and I know you do to. Why do you keep on pushing her away?"

Naruto looked up at the Hokage with saddened eyes. "It's not that I mean to its just hard and she reminds me about what else I lost. It just hurts that's all, I love granny and I miss her too it's just back then the pain was still raw and I just couldn't deal with it back then." Naruto's eyes then sparkled with excitement and pure joy along with it was a small smile that brightened her whole face. "I can't wait to see her again as well as big sister and their pet."

The Hokage produced two scrolls and handed them to Naruto.

"Is it still alright for me to work at the orphanage or is the council still against it?" asked Naruto as she fiddled with the scrolls in her hands, eyes looking at the floor.

The Hokage smiled sadly before saying "They have no say where you work plus they have already caused you more than enough pain. Tell Ichigo and Orahime I say hi, I've been busy so haven't had a chance to visit them this week,"

Naruto nodded before leaving the office with a smile on her face. The Hokage then groaned as he realized he didn't ask for Naruto's help now he had to spend 8 hours doing paperwork instead of the usual 3 when Naruto helped. He started to daydream about setting it on fire cackling with evil laughter this caused the ANBU in the office to back away from the delusional Hokage.


	3. Chapter 3

**AU: I don't own Naruto **

**CHAPTER 3**

Naruto woke up at 4am like she usually did when she had a nightmare. Not beginning able to go back to sleep the blond changed into her clothes and walked out in to the quiet village. He began to run around the village and think about what areas she needed to improve. However there was only so much one can learn on their own and from books. This meant that Naruto would have to wait until she was a genin to get help.

Naruto soon stopped at a secluded training ground and sat by an old rowan tree, taking out the scrolls she had gotten yesterday. And read them both. Both scrolls went into the history of the clans and about their bloodlines.

The Namikaze bloodline was called _Elemental release,_ it allowed the bearer to have all five elements as an affinity as well as have control over the element. This included the sub element such as lava and ice as well, the sub elements were harder to control and the bearer wouldn't have complete control over the sub elements only the main ones. It is thought that all other elemental bloodlines originally came from the Namikaze bloodline.

The Uzumaki bloodline was a body based bloodline known as human release. No Justus are related to this bloodline other than when the bearer uses their chakra. This bloodline gives the bearer fast healing (and because of the Kuuybi Naruto's became more like regeneration), a skeletal armour that protects the whole body from harm, this means that the user in safe from getting harmed even by the strongest of blades. The skeletal effect however will only manifest when the bearer is twelve. The bearer's senses become sharper (and due to the Kuuybi Naruto's senses are better than even nin-dog's senses). And finally the users chakra. The user's chakra will have healing properties that put all medical ninjutsu to shame as well as make the bearer a sensor.

Naruto smiled as she remembered the first person's life she saved due to giving the other boy his chakra. They were only three at the time so Naruto couldn't remember the boy's face well only that he had familiar chakra to hers and a happy if not quiet laugh.

A shout of "What are you doing in our training ground?" brought Naruto out of her musing as she focused on four people who had entered the training ground; there were 3 guys and a girl. The training ground belonged to a genin team and their teacher. Naruto got up with her scrolls.

"I'm sorry it was empty when I got here. I can leave if you want me to," explained Naruto.

"No it's alright it's an honour to meet another youth that has such bright flames of youth to be up at such an early hour as this," yelled the teacher. "My name is Gai the taijutsu expert of the leaf and these are my youthful students Neji, Lee and Ten-Ten."

"It is an honour to meet such a youthful person as you," yelled Lee the Gai mini me.

"It seems fate had it planned that we would meet today," said Neji in a bored tone.

"Hi, sorry about my team," said Ten-Ten with a sheepish expression.

"It's okay, "replied Naruto before turning to Gai. "You're a taijutsu expert. Can you train me please; I can honestly say that my taijutsu sucks.

Gai used a thinking pose, he knew who Naruto was and new that she had suffered but not how much, she was one of the few who looked out for Naruto when she was younger, though this was still when he was in ANBU. "I would love to make you one of my youthful students. From now on meet here every morning at 5am. For today tell me how much your weights weigh and forget everything you know about taijutsu. I have the perfect taijutsu for you to learn. Neji I want you to continue to use your Byakugan to doge and deflect the weapons Ten-Ten throws at you. You will both then move onto chakra control and physical training. Lee I will soon make a clone that you will follow. You will continue your training in the Goken style."

After everyone was doing their own training Naruto followed Gai. The next two hours were filled with nothing but training. After Gai found out that Naruto was wearing more weight than him and Lee combined he told Naruto to get gravity and resistance seals as they would readjust themselves just as fast as Naruto's body would, they also helped her muscles more and they could weigh more than the weights Naruto wore and not take up as much space. Once Gai had applied them as tattoos allowed Naruto's body he was shocked and surprised. Shocked and disgusted by the many scars on his body and surprised by how well the seals worked on Naruto. For him and Lee it was hard to use but seemed to work for Naruto surprisingly well.

The rest of the week progressed with Naruto doing training with Gai before going to the academy. It was now the weekend Naruto declined in training in the mornings on weekends at it was during the weekends that Naruto worked to get his more money to spend on food. This was because most of the money the Hokage sent him was divided between bills and a small savings account that Naruto had set up underneath one of his floorboards. The savings account had two piles one for emergency money and the other for when Naruto became a ninja. Every Saturday and Sunday morning Naruto would wake up at 5 or earlier and go to different training grounds and collect any ninja tools that had been left there. Some of the one's in good condition she would keep the rest she would seal to other ninja at low prices. The damaged goods she would sell to a weapons shop called "Happy weapons" as scrap metal. She will then do deliveries in the market. After she would then work at the orphanage as a volunteer before going home unless she has her therapy appointment. On Sundays after dropping of scrap metal and doing deliveries she will visit the orphanage for an hour before spending the rest of the day in the hospital healing everyone she can before she goes home exhausted but happy.

Naruto had finished with collecting and scavourgeing and began on her way to the weapon shop. Ninja's now new that it was on this journey that they would be able to get good tools for a good price. By the time she had got to the weapons store she had sold over twenty weapons.

"Good morning Naruto how much will I owe you today?" asked the muscular, black haired smith behind the counter, as Naruto walked in. The shop had every type of weapon imaginable on display.

"The usual amount didn't find anything other than the usual today anyway," replied Naruto with a goofy grin. "I'm surprised other doesn't do this, it gets quite a lot of money. Oh Darren just remembered can you pay my earnings in cash today instead of paying me it all on tomorrow I want to buy some presents."

Darren laughed heartily as he took two heavy bags from Naruto; he nodded as he placed the bags down behind the counter. "Hey sweet pea I need you to bring me the deposit box please," yelled Darren through the open door behind the counter. He was replied a mufield shout of "sure be there in a minute".

A few minutes later Ten-Ten came out through the door with a little small box. As she set down the box she stared at Naruto then she smiled. "Soyou're the one that keeps our shop in supply of metal I always wondered who it was. But why do you need to work you're so young. Don't your parents give you any pocketmoney?"

"Ten-Ten don't be rude. Here is the £500 I owe you. Have a nice day, and please don't mind her Naruto she doesn't know," said Darren as he gave the money to Naruto.

Naruto grinned and with a nod walked out of the store. Ten-Ten was angry for being ignored and was about to complain when she found her father giving her a weird look.

"Naruto works because he needs the money. His orphan Ten-Ten his parents are dead his not as lucky as you and others," explained Darren with a sad smile.

"Then why isn't he in an orphanage or in with an adopted family?" asked Ten-Ten looking shocked when her dad's face suddenly became full of rage.

"It's because he has been wronged and hated for reasons out of his control and I can't tell you. All I cantell you is that he lives alone and was denied the right to be in an orphanage and to be adopted and is punished harshly if he somehow get behind their rules for him. He needs the money Ten-Ten, that is all I will tell you if you want to know more then ask Naruto," and with that Darren left his daughter alone.

Xxxx with Naruto xxxx

Naruto walked down to the market place to do some deliveries for an hour before going to the orphanage. As she did her work she checked every stall to see if there was anything interesting she could buy. This is how she came across a pair of blue flour hairclips and a white mask with red and black markings (**AU: Ichigo's hollow mask). **After getting paid she left the market and made her way to a rundown orphanage.

She went up to the door and knocked. The door was opened by an elderly lady who smiled warmly at Naruto, before hugging her. Naruto wished she had gone to this orphanage instead of the others; the staff here didn't hate her. They had all known her parents and would tell him about them sometimes.

"Hi Emma, how have you been? How is everyone? How are Ichi and Ori doing are they well have they been behaving?" questioned Naruto while Emma laughed and told her that they and everyone was fine.

Naruto then spent sometimes as a handyman before she went to visit the children.

"Hello Naru," cried six children as they tackled Naruto down the minute he stepped in to the room. Naruto laughed and tickled all the children before he went over to the nursery area which was occupied by two one year old children.

As Naruto entered the colourful room the twins turned around and smiled brightly before one crawled towards her and the other toddled over to him.

She scoped them both into a huge hug, making the two children giggle with glee.

"Hi, hi, mamma," giggled the twins as Naruto sat them both on her knees once she had sat down.

"Happy Birthday, my darling children. I have missed you so much," said Naruto as tears slipped down her face.


	4. Chapter 4

**AU: I don't own Naruto**

**CHAPTER 4**

_As Naruto entered the colourful room the twins turned around and smiled brightly before one crawled towards her and the other toddled over to him._

_She scoped them both into a huge hug, making the two children giggle with glee. _

_"Hi, hi, mamma," giggled the twins as Naruto sat them both on her knees once she had sat down._

_"Happy Birthday, my darling children. I have missed you so much," said Naruto as tears slipped down his face._

"I brought you both a present to celebrate do you want them now?" asked Naruto.

"Prezy, prezy!" cried the twins at the same time. They closed their eyes and waited as Naruto set their presents in front of them. Naruto took this moment to silently stare at them.

The twins both had tan skin just like Naruto along with the same colour eyes as Naruto. The only other difference between them besides their gender was the style of their red coloured hair. Ichigo's was short and spiky while Orihime's was shoulder length and smooth.

The twins opened their eyes and squealed in delight. Naruto then helped her daughter and son put on their presents. She then played with them and the other children for the next few hours before it was time for them to go to sleep. Naruto picked up her children and tucked them in their cribs. She then began to sing them to sleep.

"I will protect you/ From all around you/ I will be here/ Don't you cry./ You'll be in my heart/ No matter what they say/ You'll be here in my heart, always./ Don't listen to them/ 'Cause what do they know/ We need each other/ To have, to hold/ They'll see in time/ I know./ You must be strong/ I may not be with you/ But you've got to hold on/ They'll see in time/ I know/ We'll show them together./ You'll be in my heart/ No matter what they say/ You'll be here in my heart, always/ Always," sang Naruto in a soft melody like voice.

She then bent over and kissed both her sleeping children on the forehead. And calmly walked out of the room softly closing the door behind her, she then helped out with cleaning.

"Emma I have to go now. Here this is the money that I made today. Thank you for looking after them, I would do it myself but the council won't allow it until I become a chunnin or 18," Naruto handed over £400 before hugging the elderly lady again and leaving.

She stared up into the sky it was round about 6pm nearly time for his opointment with his therapist. Naruto groaned as she made her way to the Yamanaka flower shop, dreading every step. She had been going to her therapy session since her children were ripped away from her. Through these sessions Naruto had to relive her childhood, her nightmares and moment that she would rather hideaway for the rest of her life than relive. But the council had to see results and for her children she would do anything.

She was soon brought out of her musing when she smelled the sweet scent of nectar and many fragrances of different flowers. The shop was beautifully coloured and designed. Naruto also came here to get seeds and gardening equipment as she loved gardening and was given a garden for her eleventh birthday by one of her self appointed big sisters and the Hokage. The only time she hated this place was when she had to come for therapy. The time she has to live through her mess of a life all over again.

"Welcome and how may I help- Naruto what are you doing here. You got lost didn't you? You're such an idiot." Ranted Ino as Naruto made her way to the counter.

"I have an appointment with your dad can you please go and get him?" asked Naruto in a happy tone and a goofy smile, inside she just wanted to get this over with and go home.

"Sure." Said Ino after a moment of staring at Naruto. She then yelled for her dad before smiling smugly at Naruto, thinking this was just one of her pranks. Her dad would soon put the idiot in his place.

"Thank you Ino. It's good to see you again Naruto, I'm sorry to say that I forgot about our appointment," said Inoichi as he came into the store. Ino smiled smugly at Naruto now waiting for her to get punished. "I thought it was tomorrow, so sorry. I guess it may be because I only see you every two weeks anyway, come inside and go to my study I will wait there for you."

At this Ino's smile turned into a jaw drop as she watched Naruto go into their house and up the stairs.

"Ino I am very disappointed in you. Don't ever belittle Naruto again like that it takes him allot of courage to come to his therapy sessions. Also just a warning I have to go through Naruto's memories today, if I find out my princess is nothing but a bully then I will punish you," warned Inoichi as he then left his suddenly pale and confused daughter.

"_Why would Naruto need therapy and by my dad no less. I know he has been bullied in school but dad only does therapy on people who have exponentially hard lives and traumas. And now thanks to Naruto I am going to be grounded. This calls for revenge" _thought Ino before an idea hit her, and an evil smile spread over her face. "_My plan will have to wait until after I become a genin, because that is the only time daddy will show me his study. I will then take Naruto's file that way I can find so much dirt on him and use it to make his life miserable like he is making mine. Oh I will need everyone's help, I can blackmail some and maybe Sasuke will want to come. Ha Naruto you are about to pay big-time."_

Xxxx with Naruto xxxx

"Do you have to do this? I don't want to relive my whole life again. Please, little bitsI can handle but this I don't know. I'm scared Inoichi," explained Naruto her eyes dulling at the prospect of having to go through all his pain all over again.

"Don't worry I will be with you the whole time. Okay?" reassured Inoichi, with a weak smile and nod from Naruto he began the jutsu.

They both relivedNaruto's childhood every beating, every cold night and winter every hungry day. The days he was saved, the first time he was hugged and smiled at, the few times she was given gifts. All the time she was abused by others in more ways than just physically. As well as the times she was used like a slave at the hospitals to save people's lives.

They then came to memories that Naruto had deeply hidden away. Inoichi sadly had to drag each on forward.

The first one they saw was of the time Naruto spent in a lab strapped to a cold metal table where she was poked and prodded. This was where she got the scar on his neck. It was where the snake had bitten her to give her a curse seal mark.

_Xxxx Flashback no Jutsu xxxx_

_"You bring me so much pleasure, my little kitsune. If only you didn't have the little fox inside of you, then you would have made the most perfect vessel. But I think it turned out for the best now I can have you with me all the time. My constantcompanion and pet for all eternity. You see you won't die of old age in fact you will only age up to the age of twenty and then stop. You can still die from poisoning or mortal wounds but I will make sure that you don't come of harm. Afterall you have your eternal life thanks to the experiments I had done to you, don't want that to go to waste now do we my pet?" whispered the snake into Naruto's ear. Naruto had been drugged and paralyzed. The drug made her eyesight blurry and sense of smell and taste off balance. The snake then caressed Naruto's face and hair. _

**_(AU: she is in her real form here)_**

_"We also made a discovery the only down side to the experiment is that you will only get pregnant when you want to this means we can't force you to get pregnant like men can do with other women. But don't worry I have a gift for you that will make you love me just as much as I love you," and with that the snake gripped Naruto's hair and yanked it to the side until her neck was visible to the snake. The snake then did blurry motions to Naruto before biting her. That was when her world went ablaze with pain before blissful blackness claimed her. All the while all she could hear in the background was the snake laughing._

_ Xxxx Flashback no Jutsu- KAI! Xxxx_

The next memories took place two years after she rescue from the snake demon that still plagued her mind with nightmares. These memories were the first happy memories Naruto had. It started when she was nine when she was told that she was beginning adopted into a family. And for a whole year she got her dream to come true, she had a family, she was loved, she had a little sister (Rena) that looked up at her with admiration, parents that praised and taught her many things and a big brother that was a little weird and overprotective but still her new brother. Her parents were average height and both had red hair and dark black eyes. Rena and her brother (Sane) were also like this except that Sane was tall and muscular from being in ANBU for years. Her brother would use any excuse to hug or kiss Naruto even if Naruto found it uncomfortable, but Naruto thought it was a way of showing love so enjoyed it for awhile. And for a year she was for the first time in her life happy. She became really attached to her new family and loved them with all her heart. It was in the October month that Naruto started noticing changes in her brother, he became jealous whenever she paid attention to others that weren't him and would use any excuse to take Naruto away and spend time with them and only them together. It was around that time that Sane would start to touch her like the demon snake use to and tell Naruto that she belonged to him and only him like the snake use to. Naruto had one day told her new parents this only to get hit and yelled at. However once they calmed down they took Sane to a therapist, who said that he had an obsession disorder focus on Naruto, it had started since her being placed as one of her ANVY guards. To them things started to click in place, why he always wanted to be the ANBU to look after Naruto, and also why he had practically begged for them to adopt Naruto. Oh their poor Naru, they would have to do something and soon.

It was on her birthday that everything came crashing down.

_Xxxx Flashback no Jutsu xxxx_

_Naruto woke up to find herself tied to a chair in a dark room. The room was bare with one door and a window that looked into another room. In the other room Naruto saw her parents and Rena tied up. The door opened in the other room villagers and ninja began pouring in._

_"We are here to teach the demon what happens when he brainwashes innocent people to become his slaves," cried the mob leader with a sadistic smile. Her statement was meeting with cheers and applause. _

_For the next few hours Naruto was forced to watch as her family was tortured and raped before being killed slowly in front of her. By the time the villagers were done Naruto was a broken mess. Her throat had been screamed raw and her eyes were out of tears. Her wrists and ankles were rubbed raw and the rope that held her was soaked with his blood. She didn't even acknowledge when someone entered her room and untie her, all she did was staring at the corpses that were once her family, reliving each moment they died over and over again, before she fainted._

_When she woke up she found himself in an unfamiliar room in an unfamiliar but comfortable bed. She was wearing nothing but a night gown, she found out when she had got out of the bed. It was also then that she realized that her left ankle was chained to one of the bedposts. She was trapped but she didn't care. She had been cleaned up and her wounds were bandaged, but she was tired to think so she went back to sleep. _

_The next time she woke up she found something big and warm behind her back. she turned round to see the smiling face of Sane._

_"Good you're awake. Are you happy now it's just the two of us now like it should have been from the start," whispered Sane as he stared into Naruto's eyes. _

_It was only then that everything fell into place. Naruto's face turned to one of disgust and anger as she then tried to get as far away from the one she once saw as an older brother, as fast as she could. She fell of the bed in her effort before crawling to a corner and staying there._

_"There is nothing for you to fear little brother or should I say sister, no one will hurt you now. Your safe with me now and I will never let anyone touch you or hurt you again. Now mother and father can't take you away from me. No one will ever take you away your mine now," said Sane in a soft voice as he made his way to Naruto. _

_Naruto stared at Sane with first fear and then anger. "You killed our family you already hurt me more than you will ever know. I hate you Sane! I HATE YOU! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO RENA, MUM AND DAD? I DON'T WANT TO BE WITH YOU. JUST LEAVE ME ALONE AND GO DIE SOME WHERE. Just leave me alone you bastard I hate you, hate you, hate you," yelled Naruto as he started to cry because of his pain of loss and betrayal. _

_Once Naruto had calmed down she looked up to find Sane staring at her in anger and disgust. Before she knew what happening Naruto was found herself thrown on to the bed. Her head cracked against the headboard leaving Naruto disorientated._

_Sane then did a few hand signs before touching Naruto, Naruto screamed as electricity coursed through her who body._

_ In anger Sane went through another series of hand signs before smacking his hand down on the middle of Naruto's undeveloped chest, branding her with a seal that will make Naruto be the way the caster of the jutsu wants her to be._

_"From now on you will be mine even if I have to force you. Your mine now aren't you my pet?"_

_"Yes. I am your slave that loves you and obeys you," was Naruto's reply. Her eyes where dull and her voice was flat but inside Naruto was aware of everything but was not in control. She was terrified and she had every right to be._

_She was in Sane's control for a whole week before she was saved and Sane was killed. It was during the week of torture that Naruto became pregnant._

_ Xxxx Flashback no Jutsu- KAI! Xxxx_

The rest of the memories were of when Naruto had returned to school for one day before she spent 11 months outside of the village with his self appointed perverted uncle, granny and big sister. It was during this time that she recuperated and became a bit like herself again. And it was also during this time that she gave birth to her two children, and then had them ripped away from him after only having them for two months.

**AU: please review. Sorry about grammar English is my second language. also tell me if i went a bit to fast. I am also thinking of pairing Naruto with Gaara,Lee or Shino who should it should be just tell me. it doesn't even have to be those two so please tell me your input. see ya next week with two more **


	5. Chapter 5

**AU: Don't own Naruto ;_;**

**CHAPTER 5**

"What are you doing?" asked Naruto as she stared at Inoichi who was bowing down to Naruto, with bloodshot eyes that still had tears running down them.

"I can't apologize to you enough for the village, for my daughter, for everything. If you destroy this godforsaken village just tell me and I will join you. And don't you worry after this session I am going to disown my spoilt brat of a daughter and tell the council to give you your children back. Again I am so sorry please forgive me and my clan for their ignorance," exclaimed Inoichi as he bowed down on his hands and knees.

What happened next stayed in Inoichi's memory forever. All Naruto did was help Inoichi of the floor and hug him, while he laughed.

"I will never destroy this village; I hope to make a clan here. I can see your confused so let me explain. This village isn't evil or bad just ignorant and misguided. You see in a painful way they made me who I am today and they gave me the most precious gift anyone could give me. They were the reason I got pregnant sure in a painful violent way but still it's thanks to them that I have Ichigo and Orihime. This village may have given me nothing but grief and pain but they also taught me how much people need love and they also taught me to be kind and compassionate. They also gave me a goal and my notorious stubbornness. It was through the pain that I found people who deeply care about me and who I love very much. I know of their circumstances and I can understand their pain and grief, it understanding that makes me unable of hating them. I may never truly forgive this village but I will never hate it or cause it pain. When you can sympathize with someone then it is hard to come to hate them, at best I can say I dislike this village a bit but not hate, never hate. And about your daughter don't do anything rash talk to her and tell her what she is doing wrong. And I think I've caused enough pain for once," explained Naruto with a sad smile on her face.

Inoichi was gobsmack. He then scoped Naruto into a bear hug and started to cry again. After a moment Inoichi released and stared at her with determination and awe in his eyes. He would help her in any way that he is able.

"I have to go now. And thank you when you were there with me I was able to deal with it a little bit better. So thank you again I'll see you in two weeks," she then got her things and left Inoichi alone to think.

Once Naruto was gone Ino went in to see her father bracing herself for a massive grounding only to find her dad crying.

As soon as Inoichi saw his daughter he was anger and then sad. This caused his daughter to become confused.

"Come here princess I need a hug," said Inoichi once Ino was on his lap he hugged her and continued to speak.

This caused Ino to curse Naruto for making her dad cry, but she kept quiet and listened.

"You took everything I taught you and threw it out the window. How could do those things? What happened to the sweet girl I once called my princess? From now until further notice you are grounded. You will get no more pocket money and will no longer be able to just take money from the cash register. You now have a 7 o'clock curfew. You will also be taking your position as heir seriously, no more slacking off. You are no longer allowed to skip training and you can forget about your diet. You will eat what I give and do as you are told if you don't you will be punished further. Be happy that this is the only punishment you are getting. Now get out of my site."

Ino was shocked and saddened and beyond angry. She ran out of the house crying and slammed the door behind her. She then thought about all she had done to Naruto sure it was mean but everyone else did it too and were told that he deserved it. Damn that Naruto. She vowed to increase her effort just to get revenge on Naruto for humiliating her and making her daddy mad at her. She swore Naruto would pay.

"It's for your own good Ino. You need to learn how cruel this world can be sooner rather than later. I don't want to see you broken like I did your mother before she died," whispered Inoichi after Ino had left.

Xxxx with Naruto xxxx

Naruto walked through the villager feeling lighter, as if a weight was lifted from her shoulders. She made her way to her normal training ground but instead of training she came to a hill and lay down. She stared at the clouds watching as they floated by and change shapes.

"Wonder what it's like to have no troubles, no burdens, just plain freedom and safety?" questioned Naruto out loud her voice soft and her face peaceful. She loved to watch the sky no matter if it was day or night; it just gave her a peaceful feeling and a little bit of freedom from her hell of a life. It was here in this isolated spot that she let her forever placed guard down. Her face softened and her eyes darkened making her look older than her age. Her eyes showed a hidden pain that could cut its way into the most hardest of hearts. And it was only here did she let tears fall. The tears began and didn't seem to stop. She sat up and tried to wipe her eyes but it didn't help. She put her hands in front of her face. She cried with her whole body, shaking, shivering.

It was then that another person showed themselves. They touched Naruto's shoulder only for her to flinch. The person tried one more time and this time Naruto fell sideways into the person's lap, the person held Naruto as she wept, as she cried in huge racking spasms.

When Naruto cried anyone could see that there was something wrong just because of the way she cried. When she cried she wasn't loud she was quiet, even when her body was being torn by grief she didn't shout or scream with it. She cried like she had thought herself to, so that she wouldn't attract attention as it would just cause her more pain.

The tears began to slow until Naruto just lay in the person's lap, very still, as if the tears had emptied her of everything. The person stroked her hair, and there was silence as if the person new that there were no words that could help soothe the pain in Naruto that was so vast and so hard to fix.

"Thanks gramps, though you don't have to come every time I cry you know," whispered Naruto as she enjoyed the strokes through her hair.

"Of course I would come. I know there is not much I can do for you but support and care for you. And for that I am sorry, I wish I had been able to protect you even now as you suffer I can't do anything and I hate it," replied the Hokage in a pained voice. Naruto had only cried this way twice before, once at the death of her family the other as her children were taken away.

"Gramps, I'm tired of hiding," stated Naruto as she remained still waiting for the Hokage's reply.

"I would be too. You know your father and mother would be so proud of you, as I am. Always remember Naruto there are people that love and care for you. And now matter what you decide to do I will not judge you but support you. You deserve better. And sadly I have to go now, I swear that the paperwork multiplies faster than rabbits in heat!" said the Hokage as he waited for Naruto to sit up so that he could get up. "I hope that you won't have to hide forever Naruto, just remember you can always reveal yourself when you graduate. That way you will be safe from harm as you will be in my command. Sounds nice don't it?"

"I'll think about it old man. Thanks again for everything," replied Naruto as the Hokage teleported to his office. She then turned and stared at the trees scanning the forest. She new someone had been there listening to her conversation. She just didn't know who it was or why they had been there. After another half an hour of relaxing and searching she gave up in favour of going to bed, all the while thinking of who the ears dropper might be.

**AU: I have set up a poll for who should be paired with Naruto please tell me who to pair her with.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AU: I don't own Naruto ;_; **

**CHAPTER 6**

Naruto woke up tired and scared like she always did after a nightmare/memory of her past. She looked at her recently repaired clock; it read that it was 3 am. She still had an hour and a half before she would meet up with Gai and his team. She made her way to the bathroom un-henging in the process, she walked past the mirror and tried to not look at herself but saw a glimpse of her reflection anyway. She involuntarily flinched as she saw her scared soft skin, which always proved as a reminder to her past, a past she would sooner burry away for as long as she lived. Memories of her latest therapy session came to mind, that day she let her tears join the flow of cold water that cascaded down her body.

Contrary to what everyone thought Naruto was smart and didn't get distracted easily unless she wanted to. Naruto just didn't like to think because it brought out horrible feelings, thoughts and questions. But for whatever reason today Naruto thought about her life so far and about her future. The village had assured her that she would not be able to find someone to love her, they kept her apart from those her year, and they made her hide her gender and herself. They made her afraid of having another family, to the point where she had begged the old man to refuse any that wanted to adopt her. And finally they had damaged her body to ensure that she would find it hard to have a love life if she so chose to have one. All Naruto could think about when she considered her future was to become chunin so she could get her children back, beyond that she didn't know or want to think about.

After getting dressed and placing her transformation henge back on she went out and walked around Kohona. This early in the morning Kohona was quiet and still asleep, the streets were bare and it was just the way Naruto liked it. Here she could walk without any worry, and now she could leave her mask off as she walked in few precious moments of true peace that Naruto hardly ever got. She began to hum to herself, her voice echoing making it seem as if the village itself was joining her. Naruto wandered for 10 minutes before walking towards her private garden. There she tended to her crops and flowers, telling the insects and flowers about her day and how peaceful she found the village when everyone was still asleep. After tending to her garden she went to the training ground and decided to try one of the jutsu listed in her bloodline scrolls. The technique was called elemental harmony, it allows a person with the Elemental release bloodline to become one with the element(s) they would have control over.

Naruto sat down in a lotus position and began to meditate as she did the correct hand signs, at the end she let her chakra flare and waited for her element to come to her. This technique also increases the casters chakra control as the caster is focusing on the bits of their chakra that make up the element(s) they can control and forcing it to the surface.

As Naruto sighed she became the centre of a mini-whirlwind she could even hear the sound of wind sighing through leaves as the wind twirled around her. Soon after the gentle blowing wind was replaced by a sensation of a miniature earthquake that subsided to the feeling of soft grass, the sound of spring and the smell hay and flower fragrances.

Soon after her personal training she was greeted by Gai and his team in an enthusiastic manner. She spent the next three hours talking, training and sparing with them. She then had to leave to have another quick shower and something to eat, before she went on her way to the academy.

As Naruto entered the academy she was assaulted by Sakura who smiled at her. This unnerved the blond to no end.

"May I help you Sakura?" asked Naruto as she put on her fake smile.

"Yep. Here this is from my mum she wants you and me to be friends. I don't know why but it's what my mum wants so if it's okay with you can we be friends?" asked Sakura in reply as she handed over a bento box and a letter. All Naruto could do was dumbly nod as she went to her seat trying to process what had just happened. She shook her head and pocketed the food and letter she decided to look at it during the lunch break.

Throughout the day Naruto was getting letters and gifts from many of the civilian academy students and even a few from the children of minor ninja clans. By the time the lunch break came Naruto was confused, she rushed to her normal spot by her swing with a buddle of letters and gifts. Although she was confused (as were the other children who were now being told off for bulling Naruto when before they had been praised for it), Naruto was also happy this was the first time in her life that she was getting presents from those that she didn't see as her makeshift family.

Naruto sorted the bundle in her arm in to two different piles, one for letters the others for gifts and food. After sorting the bundle Naruto began to read the letters. Most of them went along the lines of:

**_Dear Naruto, _**

**_I am so terribly sorry for all the suffering that I and my family have caused you. I know it may not mean much after 11 years of me and my family's wrong doing but I have seen the error of my ways and am going to make it up to you. My son (_**_others have daughter__**) will no longer be allowed to bully you. I know I am asking for a lot but please can you forgive me and my family? I don't have any idea of how to show you how sorry that I am. If you need anything don't hesitate to ask, because there is nothing that I can say and do to take away all the pain that I have put you through.**_

**_So again please forgive me and this village for our ignorance. I have come to see that you are no demon for the demon has been me and this village all along. I just wish I had seen it sooner._**

The ones that came from ninja mostly went along the lines of:

**_Dear Naruto,_**

**_I am a disgrace to the village and the head band that I wear. I and my clan have dishonoured the wish of the fourth and have thrown basic ninja teachings out of the window. We of the ... clan are forever sorry and are in your debt. There is not much we can do to show how sorry we are. _**

**_Me and my clan will give you sanctuary and teachers whenever you need all you have to do is ask. Please forgive our clan for our sin. Hopefully in time we can redeem ourselves to you and the hokage. We hope you can forgive us but even we know that is too much to ask of one that we have made suffer for so long._**

For the whole break Naruto read and reread all the letters. She sealed all the gifts and most of the food. She ate some of the food during the break, and for the first time in a long time Naruto smiled a true smile, while crying tears of joy. Her dream was coming true slowly but happening all the same. It brought a smile to her face to know that there was some hope to being accepted in to the village she so desperately wants to call a home. For Naruto a home is not somewhere where you sleep or get food from, a home to Naruto is where there are people that think about her and care for her. A home to Naruto is a place where you are comfortable and above all else loved and where you would be missed.

For the next few months Naruto went around to all the people that sent her letters and gave her gifts. She gave all those people a thanks and a present as well as telling them that seeing her as herself was enough to earn her forgiveness. Her visits always left her confused, for the villagers would just breakdown crying every time she said that she forgave them and didn't want anything from them or every time she gave them the bundles of flowers from her private garden. Some of the visits became more visits as she would be invited to have dinner with the family or be asked to visit them more often.

The months that she spent visiting people, made Naruto happy and to the few that could see her mask, saw that she was generally happy for those months. During those months she still practiced with Gai and his team and had become close friends with them all except for Neji who was still a jerk, in Naruto's opinion. She had also started practicing elemental manipulation and chakra control techniques. When doing the elemental manipulation techniques she excelled in using her wind and earth elemental chakra and was doing steadily in manipulating water and fire, the only one she was having trouble with was lightning due to its unstable form, it wasn't like earth it didn't have a defined shape or feel and this made it hard for Naruto. In those months Naruto had become close friends with Sakura, and a few of the other civilian family academy students, all thanks to the visits that Naruto was doing.

What Naruto didn't know was that the change in the village would bring her good tidings as well as bad. What these tidings were Naruto wouldn't know until later that year.

**AU: Thank you to all those that are folloeing this story. Again sorry for any grammar mistakes there may be now or in the future. And thanks to those that have taken part in the poll that is open on my profile. So far Shino is in the lead to be paired with Naruto, please can all that read this rtory review and/or take part in the poll I need input in order to make this story happen. Thanks again to everyone for reading my story. the next update may be this week or next week at the latest. So untill then chow.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AU: Don't own Naruto T_T**

** : :**

** : :**

**CHAPTER 7**

Naruto was excited today was the graduation exam. She smiled to herself. Over the months that lead up to today many good things had happened for her. One of first was that she was more liked in the village even if it was just by a little, this also meant that more would help her when she was being beaten this lessened the amount of beatings she got and the amount of times she had to go to the hospital. She was also allowed in more stores now, over the year Naruto had become self-reliant. She grew her own fruit and vegetables, and she caught her own meat and cooked her own food. Through her paranoia she only trusted what she made for herself or what she could get from the ramen stall she went to religiously to get ramen. However even if it didn't make a big impact on Naruto's life, it did give Naruto some comfort and a way to get fresh milk, eggs and other ingredients without any trouble.

The thing that did have a big impact on Naruto's life however was that due to the some of the people that had changed their view on Naruto, were on the civilian council or on the ninja council. And as most on the ninja council thought of Naruto as a hero, now had support from some in the civilian council they were able to out vote the ones that wanted to keep Naruto away from her children. This allowed them to change the agreement as well, so instead of chunin Naruto just had to become genin to get custody of her children. This made Naruto really, really happy.

Also due to Naruto's birthday having just gone past, Naruto was expecting a visit from her surrogate big sister and grandmother/mother. So far life was good for Naruto, she had friends that cared for her, and was going to become a ninja soon. This made Naruto nervous because she had agreed with the Hokage, when she becomes a ninja she will be free. This however had caused her many sleepless nights, it had been her secret and like all her secrets she didn't trust anyone but a few to know them, even then she still with held more secrets.

**_Time skip to the ninjutsu part of the exam_**

"All you have to do is the Henge, the clone jutsu and the substitution jutsu," explain Iruka with a kind smile as he stared at Naruto's face as it let up with confidence and determination.

Naruto had passed the other exams with flawless grades so all she needed was two of her ninjutsu to work, in order for her to pass. And that was what happened, Even though she couldn't perfect the clone jutsu Naruto passed and was finally a ninja.

That was the first time Naruto wore a real smile in public, and everyone who saw her smile couldn't help but smile too (including Sasuke and Neji).

Naruto spent the rest of the day enjoying the company of her suragete grandfather, she even helped him with his paperwork due to much to his over enthusiastic and dramatic pleas and begging. She was happy and contempt that night she had also snuck in a quick visit to her children for a quick celebration. That night she had a contempt and peaceful sleep.

Tomorrow was pushed to the back of her mind as was the team placement day in two days time. That battle could wait for her to be awake again; she rightfully deserved to have a happy day for once.

Naruto smiled in her sleep as she dreamed of her children in her arms where they belonged and would soon be.

**AU: Sorry have been in hospital with a broken leg. Damn moter bike crashed! so sorry for a short chap but had to get the graduation out of the way. Also need reviews for advice and need advice on pairings (updated the poll for naruto pairings). And finally have started another story so please read that as well. review and read please, please please!**

**P.S. hospital is boring as hell and their place's food is disgusting! Sereously where do that get such horrible food that is supose to be eadible? answer in a review if you know**


	8. Aurthors note

**AU: the poll for pairing has finished and all votes are in. The winner of the poll was Itachi, I was aiming for either him, Sasuke or Gaara because they are the ones that are nature enough to go out with Naruto, as well as deal with her secret. Sorry to any that wanted different. As for the next update it will be either this week or at the end of next week at the latest. Have a cast on my leg and am still in hospital will be able to go home tomorrow so wish me luck. Also thanks to everyone that has favourite/followed/reviewed my story so a thanks to;**

**Alastriana Teregov**

**Behrking**

**Chu545**

**DragonofEnternalSleep**

**Godstrike**

**Hoytti**

**Justinr20**

**KakashisGirl33**

**Nacholoco**

**Naru-fan3400**

**Oyaban-Kyuubi**

**Piczu**

**Read n Run**

**Sayuri36ani**

**Skeek622**

**Thunder Claw03**

**Veasna**

**Von Kreuz**

**Winter Kitsu**

**Yikko**

**alwaysstaygray**

**dreameater362**

**fullmetal hanyo**

**lildevil95**

**movielover312**

**redcake11**

**scottdiggon**

**turtlefan16**

**vash3055**

**BloodMoonWolfs**

**hinatamesias18Echizen.**

**And sorry to those that were expecting a new chapter update will be soon promise. Please read my new story. Review need input and please vote on new poll that is up.**


	9. Chapter 9

**AU: Don't own Naruto**

**CHAPTER 8**

Naruto woke up to the sound of her blaring alarm clock she cursed as she threw of her covers, only to shiver as the cold morning air hit her. Still half asleep her body went on automatic as she had her breakfast and got dressed. After washing her face and brushing her teeth she stared at herself in the mirror.

She was scared, she had kept this part of herself hidden for so long she didn't want to sow it and then be rejected. She already had trouble letting people in even a little bit, she could count on one hand how many people she trusted the most, and even after knowing them for a long time she still kept secrets from them. She sighed, she knew that if she got rejected now by the few peoples her called friends she would be crushed.

Naruto sighed, it was time for her to meet time Gia, she prayed to the gods for help. She brushed her hair and put it in a long pony tail. She then left the house and locked the door after her. She then made her way to training ground 9 enjoying the peace and quiet of the early morning trip.

"Brilliant disguises my youthful rival," declared Lee loudly as soon as he saw Naruto. His loud declaration soon brought the attention of the other two and their sense who smiled gently at Naruto.

Naruto nervously made her way towards the team before stopping in front of them and clearing her throat. "I have something to explain. So please don't interrupt. (This got nods from everyone). Due to some personal things in my past I had to keep my gender a secret. So Lee this isn't a disguise this is how I really look. I'm sorry I Lied to you all but my past is not pleasant and frankly I find it hard to trust people do too many of the things I have experienced. So again I'm sorry and I can completely understand if you don't want to be my friend any wore. I won't blame you."

There was a few minutes of silence before several things happened. Gia cried with Lee while declaring loudly how good a person Naruto is and how they would never stop being her friend no matter what happened. She got hugged by Ten-ten and patted on the back by Neji who smiled comforting to her.

Three happy hours went by in a happy daze, before Naruto was back in her house heading towards the bathroom to have a shower. After her shower he got dressed in to some new clothes that had been given to her years ago as present for when she became genin.

She wore black sandals, tight black trousers, a cool black belt, an orange top and a comfortable black jacket.(**cover picture girl appearance**). Her belt was covered in seals that stored her various ninja tools, and her clothes were covered in seals that made the clothes self-cleaning and self-repairing. Naruto redid her hair before going to the academy. Naruto smiled as she walked through the village for the first time without getting glared at or spat at. She knew by tomorrow things would be the same again as the village would know what she looked like again.

Naruto was the first to arrive and was welcomed by a tearful Iruka who hugged her and smiled sadly at her. they spent some time talking before Iruka had to call out team placements.

"Welcome new genin. Know that beaning a ninja is dangerous and a hard path in life to choose. Anyway team one is …." Read out Iruka. **(all teams are the same as in canon, too lazy to write it down) **"and due to certain circumstances Naruto has something to explain to everyone."

With that Naruto sighed before standing up and standing at the front of the class. Immediately there were cries of outrage as everyone thought this was one of Naruto's jokes. It took Iruka to resort to his Big Head no jutsu for the class to quieten down.

Naruto took in a deep breath before she began to talk. ). "Due to some personal things in my past I had to keep my gender a secret. So this isn't a prank or a joke this is how I really look, I really am a girl, I have never been a boy. So I'm sorry I lied to you all and I can completely understand if you don't want to be my friend any wore. I won't blame you."

Her statement was met with quiet before question after question was fired at Naruto. Thankfully she was saved by the appearance of the team sensei, which had come to collect their teams. Within minutes the only ones left were team 7.

Sasuke remained quiet while in deep thought about Naruto. Sakura on the other hand was sad but also happy to have a best friend that was a girl and not a boy. After answering questions from both Sasuke and Sakura for three hours the team was on friendly terms again, Naruto was happy again and their Sensei finally showed up.

**AU: guess who their sensei is? Anyway read and review like normal.**


	10. Chapter 10

**AU**: **I** **don't** **own** **Naruto** :'(

**CHAPTER** **9**

"Yo," said Kikashi as he popped his head into the classroom. At the sight of him Naruto groand, and slammed her head against her table, this caused the rest of team 7 to stare at her in puzzlement or amusement.

Team 7 followed their sensie to the roof of the school, where they now sat waiting for their sensie to talk to them.

"OK. Let's introduced ourselves, I'll go first. My name is Kakashi, I like things, I dislike stuff. I have many hobbies and your too young to hear my dreams. Okay next is the dark prince, then pinky and finally blondie." Explained Kakashi as he and Naruto looked amusingly at the puzzled and annoyed expressions on the other two people's faces.

Sasuke sighed before introducing him self. "My name you already know so just call me Sasuke. I like very little and hate a lot. My hobby is training. And I have no dream just an ambition to kill a certain someone and bring back the Uchiha clan to its former glory."

Unknown to the others Kakashi that Sasuke had glanced quickly at Naruto when he mentioned bringing back his clan. 'Better keep an eye on that' thought Kakashi to himself as he looked at the female teammates' reactions. Naruto looked thoughtful as well as sympathetic while Sakura looked completely smitten as she stared longingly at Sasuke.

Sakura cleared her throat before she began. "My name is Sakura Harouno. I like... My dislike is brossel sprouts and Ino-pig. My hobby... My dream... Oh my! SQUEEL!" At every pause she had stared at Sasuke and had ended her speech with a deep red blush on her face. Everyone else just sweatdroped and sighed.

"My name is Naruto. I like my few friends and family. I dislike abuse of any kind, being alone, small spaces and the death of those I care about. I have many hobbies, and I dream of being able to find love and peace for myself and those I care about,"explained Naruto. When she finished she got hugged by Sakura and smiled at by the others (amazingly even Sasuke smiled, though his smile was at the part were Naruto mentioned that she wanted to find love).

Kakashi then went on to explain about how each team was given a test that they had to pass as a team, if they failed then they would be sent back to the academy.

"Now normally I would do the same however due to the way this team handled Naruto's secret, as a team I can see that you can work in a team and so have passed. Congratulation!" Explained Kakashi with his eye smile before he dismissed them and told them to go to training ground 7 by 8 am tomorrow. At this Sasuke smirked, Sakura shouted something about love concerning all, while Naruto smiled a guinuen smile that let up her whole face even though it was a small smile.

"You should smile like that more often their better than the forced smiles you always wore," comented Kakashi in a whisper that only Naruto could hear. Naruto huffed in return before she followed her other teammates lead and left the academy. She waved goodbye to her teammates before she turned around and began run. Excitement fueling her to go faster as she ran towards the opvillage laughing as she went, this caused passer bys to stare at Naruto as she ran by.

Naruto huffed in relief and nervously as she made her way through the front door of the opvillage.

"Hello Naruto, all the paperwork is dealt wit, and your children are waiting for you in the waiting room," explained the owner once she caught sight of Naruto. Naruto nervously said her thanks before she made her way to the waiting room only to be tackled by two orange blurs upon entering.

"See told you mama would come," came the muffled voice of Ichigo, Naruto couldn't help but laugh at the pout she saw on her duaghter's face.

After setting them down and collection the twins things Naruto sealed their things away before picking up both her children and making her way to the roofs.

the twins squealed with joy as Naruto ran and jumped all the way to her flat block that she now owned thanks to the Hokage. Naruto had nocked down walls to include another apartment to hers. And thanks to her clones and furniture from the hokage Nauto now had two rooms ready one with two beds two chester draws, while the other was a play room for the moment, in future it would be turned in to another bedroom for when the children grew older.

Naruto spent the rest of the day in happy bliss until it was dark and time for her children,s diner and bed.

"I love you my children and don't you ever forget it. Now because of my job I will be busy during the day but don't worry I will have a clone with you so it will be like I'm here with you angels," explained Naruto gently as her children nodded in acceptance before they surrendered to the hold of sleep.

Naruto smiled and watched her children sleep before she too felt the holds of sleep begin to take hold of her. She kissed her children one more time before turning in for the night as well. And for the first time in years she went to sleep with a smile on her face.

**AU**: **READ** **AND** **REVIEW** **PLEASE** :-)


End file.
